gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam
|developed into= |unit type=Prototype Multi-Range Assault Mobile Suit |launched=15, 52 Z.E. |known pilots=Ryujin Roma Kurayami Miyuki |height=24.56 meters |power plant=* *Chaos Particle Drive x 2 |armaments=*"Amaterasu" Sigma Anti-Warship Sword *"Devastator" Heavy Anti-Mobile Weapon Gatling Gun x 2 *"Executor" Hyper CP Bazooka x 6 *"Firefly" 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod x 4 **"Shadowstrike" 220mm Smart Missile x 20 *"Fortress Buster II" CP Beam Magnum x 2 *"Immortal" Model-70 Defense Shield *"Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Katana x 2 *MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2 (mounted in head) *MMI-X340 "Destroyer" Palm Beam Magnum Cannons x 2 *"Ormagöden" Nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS Chest Cannon II *"Ripper" Retractable Heat Rod Whips x 2 |system features=*Automated Weapon Control System **Bit Control System *Neutron Jammer Canceller *High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System **Stardust Pulse Thruster *Psychojammer System *Entropy Force Armour *Zero Sigma System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*Entropy Force Armour *Variable Phase Shift Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era }}The NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarök Gundam (aka Eternal Ragnarök, Ragnarök) is the ultimate suit in the Eternity and Eternity Zero lineage, it is the most powerful mobile suit controlled by the Equatorial Union and is piloted by Ryujin Roma, after the Eternity Zero is given to the squad's new pilot. Later traded moblie suits with Kurayami Miyuki during season 2. The RAGANORK Cannon also is equipped with Micro-Genesis Cannon much like it's sister unit, the Eternity Zero Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics This mobile suit's combat preference is inspired by the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice gundams, which are be used for both long range and close range respectively, but instead of using those combat styles the Eternal Ragnarök has mid-range style for its own form of combat. This heavier model of the Eternity Series carries a lot more weapons than the standard Eternity Unit. It also carries a similar Nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS Chest Cannon used by the Eternity Zero Gundam. Unlike the rest of the suits in the Eternal line it's able to carry considerably more dangerous weapons including a the new twin Celestial Blades "Izanagi and Izanami" which are named after the Japanese gods of life and death. It carries a "Sigma" system carried inside the Vibro Greatsword which this unit carries as it admits a wide burst beam using a highly powerful Chaos particle along the blade to form extended beam blade which can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like a space colony in a single sweep. It also carries the "Immortal" Model-70 Defense Shield, the same type of Dragoon's used by Akatsuki Gundam dating back during the Cosmic Era using it as a barrier system to deflect all forms of Beam Weapons including a full-on fully charged Nuclear-powered Micro GENESIS Cannon by Ryujin Roma explanation of the DRAGOON's effectiveness in defensive power. Armaments *'"Amaterasu" Sigma Vibro Greatsword' :The gundam's main weapon, arguably the strongest melee weapon that is in the Ragnarök's arsenal, and sees extensive use against all forms of enemy unit. With the added beam blade along it for extra sharpness which can reach a temperature of 4000°C. The sword is made from a gundanium alloy infused with titanium, and is said to be the strongest blade to date. This weapon is also capable of destroying Omega Force Armor, a countermeasure in the event that enemies use the armor against the Ragnarök. :This weapon also carries over the two versions Sigma System which can both form a beam blade along the sword's surface. The length of the beam depends on the energy output of the of the system which has two modes; high output and low output. In high output mode the system generates a huge beam blade, capable of reaching a length of several hundred metres. The second mode creates a smaller beam blade and is more controllable yet still as powerful. *'"Devastator" Heavy Anti-Moblie Weapon Gatling Gun' :Like the pair of normal Gatling guns in the Eternity Zero the Eternal Ragnarök has a similar set of weapons, these weapons can fire at a rate of 6 round per second. They are used to provide fire support for allies in need of help. This weapon can also deal serious damage to most alloys including gundanium alloy due to the heavy physical bullets used for ammunition. *'"Executor" Hyper CP Bazooka' :The single most destructive CP beam-based weapon of the Ragnarök's armaments is built within its six wings. The weapon has a charge time of several seconds but once charged fires around surrounded by C Particles. As soon as it's fired the round can remain solid or open to release a spray of smaller CP beams. When not used they are folded backwards onto the back of the Eternal Ragnarok's back back. *'"Fortress Buster II" CP Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large mega-particle cannons, this upgraded version possesses enough firepower capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. *'"Firefly" 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod' :A basic missile pod, built into the two wings of the Gundam. Each missile pod is equipped with 5 barrel with highly powerful explosive missiles with CP enhanced warheads attached to each one. :*'"Shadowstrike" 220mm Smart Missile' ::A high explosive missile, unlike the normal verison of the 220mm missiles the "Shadowstrike" Missiles can be maneuvered to flank an enemy or fired normally as they can controlled by the pilot. *'MMI-X840 "Destroyer" Palm Beam Magnum Cannons' :After the defeat of Destiny, this system was added into this suit, its two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons was later upgraded using systems from the beam magnum. These close-range weapons release powerful energy discharges that can shatter a capital ship. *'"Immortal" Model-70 Defense Shield' :This system was huge upgrade from the Akatsuki, it is a powerful anti-beam defense and is capable of deflecting beam fire back to their source. Due to this coating forming around the said Gundam, it is able to block a large number of beam attacks, even those from the Strike Freedoms Full Burst attack. Despite this strength, the armor provides no protection against attacks from beam sabers or other close range weapons. *'"Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas' :A pair of two destructive and unbreakable vibro-katanas that are named after the legendary Japanese deity, Izanagi, and his wife, Izanami. They are used for close range combat. These weapons are also capable of cutting through shields and barriers alike, like Amaterasu Sigma Anti-Warship Sword and the Omega Force Armor, a countermeasure in the event that enemies use the armor against the Ragnarök. A beam weapon mounted along the two edges of the blade which heats up the metal to the temperature of 1500°C, the beam itself reaches a temperature of 4000°C, hot enough to melt solid carbon. :Using the Chaos Drive the blades can form a beam blade over the whole surface of the Katana to boost their cutting strength. Additionally the katanas have thrusters built into the handles, this allows for the weapon to be thrown and then be "drawn" back to the suit. The thrusters draw power from the sword's battery which are recharged when held by the Gundam. They were later removed after Kurayami taken over the moblie suit. *'MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS' :As with most other mobile suits, the Ragnarök features two head-mounted MMI-GAU2 "Picus" 76mm CIWS guns, which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and suppress enemy units at close range. *'"Ormagöden" Nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS Chest Cannon II' :A militarized Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System located in the chest, the weapon produces a massive burst of gamma radiation, which is released as a powerful nuclear blast. The produces a massive burst of gamma radiation which is focused into a single beam. *'"Ripper" Retractable Heat Rod Whips' :An upgraded whip-like heat rod whose energy is supplied by a direct connection to the Eternal Ragnarok's Nuclear generator. When activated the material becomes super-heated, allowing it to cut and burn through armor. A single swipe with this weapon can destroy up to half a small battle Ship. They are also used to deliver powerful electrical shocks to opponents. System Features *'High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System' :The Eternal Ragnarök features a unique multiple wings HiMAT system for superior speed and agility, using this system it greatly enhances movements and joints giving it more flight control and movement then before. :*'Stardust Pulse Thruster' ::The high speed thrusters used by the Eternity seems to be unmatched within the Zero Era. The Stardust Pulse Thrusters were made by Ryujin Roma for mobile suit propulsion and mobility. Compared to traditional thrusters, the alpha pulse model offers much greater top speed and acceleration, granting the unit additional mobility to the point machine flying six times faster than other machines. These thrusters have shown to be useful in a distraction technique, due to the particles left behind by the machine a trail of after-images follows the suit when in use. This particle induced after effect is what was gave the thrusters their name. *'Neutron Jammer Canceller' :In order to prevent the effect of Neutron Jammers from inhibiting the nuclear reactor the suit has a Neutron Jammer Canceller installed to block their effects. *'Operating System' :The Eternity Gundam uses the G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear Drive 'A'ssault 'M'odule'' complex operating system. This system assists in keeping the Omega Force System and Alpha Pulse Thrusters in check alongside regular mobile suit operating. *'''Psycho-Jammer System :In order to prevent hijacking of the suit or its weapons the Eternal Ragnarok can create a Psycommu cancellation field, blocking any form of psycommu-based systems (e.g.: the NT-D). As a side-effect it disrupts the connection of enemy remote weapons. *'Variable Phase Shift Armour' :An improved version of the Phase Shift armor, it provides an effective defense against physical weapons. Due to its nuclear reactor, it can be run without limit. *'Omega Force Armor' :This particular gundam also has a new armor not seen on the other suits; a non-magnetic armor, made to withstand a great amount of damage. As opposed to to Trans-Phase armor this particular form of armor is more effective against beam weapons. This system fused with the Trans Phase Armor is a dangerous mix which is a good defense facing most types of weapons. *'Zero Sigma System' :The Sigma System is capable of generating a massive beam blade, augmenting the Ragnarok's Greatsword however the only weapon which can be used would have used "Sigma" in it's name, that this version can extend at great distances to cut down large objects like battle cruisers and satellite weapons. The new sword great-sword was specifically designed to harness and control the power of the ""Sigma Sword", creating a large beam sword directly destroy any target with pure force. Operational History Classified. Notes & Trivia :*The Theme Song of this Gundam, is known as Dragon Force - Through the Fire and Flames, since how hardcore this Gundam is for combat including the awesome battle theme to play. :*Ragnarök in Norse mythology was said to be an great battle foretold to ultimately result in the death of a number of major figures (including the gods Odin, Thor, Týr, Freyr, Heimdallr, and Loki), the occurrence of various natural disasters, and the subsequent submersion of the world in water. Afterwards, the world will resurface anew and fertile, the surviving and reborn gods will meet, and the world will be repopulated by two human survivors. :*The Name "Eternal" is a concept of endless time. It is often referenced in the context of religion, in the concept of eternal life, whereby death is conquered, and people may live for an unlimited amount of time. :*The first gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanushi summoned two divine beings into existence, the male Izanagi and the female Izanami, and charged them with creating the first land. To help them do this, Izanagi and Izanami were given a spear decorated with jewels, named Ame-no-nuboko (heavenly spear). Category:Zero Era Category:Gundam Category:Equatorial Union Category:Eternity Series